The Perfect Match
by AmazinglyCaiti
Summary: cp 1


Cutiepie8182: 9:14p.m. Hey, how's it going sweetheart??

Sexyblonde90: 9:15p.m. Pretty good, can't wait to meet you tomorrow, you are going to Hogwarts, right??

Cutiepie8182: 9:15p.m. Of course, and I can't wait to meet you either, I have to go finish that essay for prof. Snape, see you soon, Love you.

Sexyblonde90:9:17p.m. I love you, too, see you...

Cutiepie8182 has signed off at 9:17p.m.

This was how every night of my summer has gone by. I have used this muggle website and signed up for internet dating. And I have talked to the most amazing girl in the world every night for almost three months now. She is funny, smart, intelligent and has a great sense of humor. She seems almost too perfect for a guy like me. My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am going into my seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and I happen to be the sexiest, girl-magnet there.

We will finally meet in person tomorrow, and I have absolutely no doubt that she will fall in love with my thin, smooth white blonde hair and my cold grey eyes that show the world I have grown up in. And hopefully she turns out to be pureblood, or I have just wasted my entire summer. I wouldn't really mind, as long as she is hot and has a nice bottom, but my parents would disown me if I tainted the Malfoy's pureblood line and I would lose all my inheritance and then who would pay for the wedding??

I keep hoping and praying that it is not that pesky Parkinson girl who is constantly up my ass. I couldn't handle it if I was forced to marry a garden tool like that. She only wants me because her parents want her too and because of the fact that I am filthy rich. The girl I had met, who has still not revealed her name to me, knows that I love to write poetry and I have shared things with her that I will never share with anyone else.

We haven't met in person yet and we still seem to have a strong bond as if we have known each other for years. She is a smart person, craving for someone to love her and help through this dreadful war. I know that her parents and some of her close friends died this summer, I almost cried because she was so depressed and nothing I could say seemed to cheer her up. I was so happy when she came back to her normal self and started to bring that warm smile back to my face. This smile always seems to appear when I am talking to her, is this what love feels like.

She has described herself with honey brown eyes that I can already see sparkling with knowledge and mischief and with curly brown hair that I can already feel my delicate fingers feeling their way through. She loves to read and has a passion for art and music. She has told me that every time I talk to her, she nearly melts imagining my powerful gaze. I can't wait to melt in her eyes tomorrow, to show her that like all other Malfoy's, I am irresistible.

The next day, I was eagerly rushing towards the barrier that was between me and getting to meet the person I had fallen in love with over the summer. We had agreed weeks ago to meet in the heads department, as she had received the position of head girl and I had been named the head boy. Lost in my thoughts, I nearly bumped into Granger, a Gryffindor mudblood who thought she knew it all. However, instead of the hate I usually felt, I felt pity. I had read the prophet every day this summer and knew that Voldemort had killed her grandparents and parents over the summer.

"I'm sorry about your parents Granger, I'm sure they were great people and I know you must miss them..." I trailed off, surprising myself at my words and shocking Granger in the process.

"Thanks, Malfoy, it means a lot to me that you would say something like that. Well, see you, and thanks again." She murmured, tears welling in her eyes because I had reminded her she had no family left in this world. She ran through the barrier ahead of me and by the time I went through, she was already gone. I quickly boarded the train and shrunk my baggage with a simple charm so I wouldn't be slowed down by its bulky mass.

With a quick stop in the bathroom to make sure my hair was its usual sleek self and that my clothes were neat and presentable, I ran to the compartment that would reveal my love to me. I paused dramatically at the door of the compartment, took a deep breath, and wrenched open the door, waiting for one of those hot Slytherin's to come running into my arms and tell me that she was so glad to meet me and was so happy that she had started talking to me.

What I found was the last person I had ever expected to find. The one person I had made fun of for years and one my father would never approve of. The Gryffindor lead geek and the know-it-all bookworm. Standing in front me with a big grin and those honey brown eyes shimmering with the mischief I had always imagined they would was Hermione Granger.

A/N: well it took me awhile, but the first chapter of the Perfect match is now done and I am working quickly on the second one. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review or two if you get a chance.

!Blue Flame!


End file.
